La vela celestina
by smile.in.love
Summary: A John le encantan las historias de fantasmas, pero no cree en ellos. No pensará lo mismo cuando le vea a él. Este fic pertenece al reto de octubre: No tengas miedo, del foro I am SHER locked. Teen!lock


**LA VELA CELESTINA**

**Este fic pertenece al reto de octubre: No tengas miedo, del foro I am SHER locked.**

**¡Feliz Halloween!**

o.o.o

John se había cambiado tantas veces de casa por culpa del trabajo de su padre que ya no se molestaba en hacer amigos. A sus diecisiete años, sus días concurrían entre libros y entrenamientos de rugby, pero ninguna palabra más allá de las murallas del instituto.

En su corta vida había viajado de un extremo al otro del mundo y había visto gente tan dispar en situaciones tan monótonas que la sal de la vida se había disuelto en el agua de lluvia para él. Nada temía, nada le asustaba y los fantasmas no eran una excepción.

Amaba leer bajo la luz de una vela en el desván de su nueva casa. Ésta, de grandes dimensiones y un bosque por patio desde la cancela externa hasta la puerta principal, poseía al fin esa atmósfera interesante de la que los apartamentos anteriores no habían oído ni hablar.

Con su hermana independizada y su padre demasiado ocupado para todo, era esa mujer que le despertaba cada mañana y le arropaba cuando el frío le sorprendía sobre la cama, quien le cuidaba y cumplía sus caprichos a diario. Su madre, quizá el hilo fino que le unía al mundo y que aguantaba por no romperse.

Esa noche, tras la cena que sin hambre se vio en la obligación de comer, sus padres insistieron, como cada año desde que había dejado de hacerlo, en que saliera por las calles a divertirse como los niños de su edad. Él, como cada Halloween, se negó a contestar, retirándose de la mesa con permiso y volviendo a sus historias en papel.

Estaba, pues, a la luz de esa vela que pronto tendría que cambiar por otra pues ya poco cuerpo le quedaba, releyendo la leyenda del no vivo ante el espejo tras ser invocado, cuando una ráfaga de aire de procedencia difusa se llevó la llama con ella.

Buscó entonces John sin sobresalto alguno la caja de cerillas a tientas por el suelo. Allí la había dejado hacía un momento y ahí tenía que estar. El miedo no estaba en su registro de reacciones.

No fue, sin embargo, lo que demostró al encender la cerilla y ver ese rostro traslúcido y blanquecino frente a él, dejando caer el fósforo hacia la oscuridad de nuevo.

No obstante, no se amedrentó y volvió a tomar otro sin pensarlo, deseoso de comprobar la veracidad de su vista.

En efecto, no había sido una alucinación ocasional: ese rostro con su correspondiente cuerpo, ahora que lo veía bien encendiendo la vela de nuevo, seguía frente a él con sigiloso pasmo y los ojos clavados en los suyos.

Daba la impresión de ser joven, tal vez de su misma edad, año arriba, año abajo, con unos rizos oscuros como la noche que perfilaban su mandíbula de forma casual y misteriosa.

Su cuerpo, vestido con ropajes raídos pero de buena cuna, se veía más delgado de lo que ya era, como dejaban ver sus estilizados dedos.

—Veo que no te asustas con facilidad —dijo el fantasma con una gran sonrisa soplando la cerilla casi consumida.

—Estás en lo cierto. Ahora bien, ¿quién eres tú y qué haces en mi casa? —preguntó John con valentía—. ¿Moriste aquí y vienes a echarme de tus tierras?

El fantasma rio con ganas, provocando en el muchacho un sentimiento de confusión. ¿Acaso los fantasmas siquiera podían reír?

—Disculpa, me hiciste gracia —espetó tras cortar la risa de golpe—. Soy Sherlock Holmes. Te daría la mano pero... ya sabes, inconvenientes de no disponer de un cuerpo temporalmente.

—¿Temporalmente? ¿No muere uno para siempre? —se sorprendió el chico al escuchar.

—Sí, claro. Pero eso sería si estuviera muerto.

John no entendía nada. Ese muchacho frente a él, ¿qué era? ¿Un fantasma? ¿Un ente abstracto? ¿Un sueño burlón?

—Vengo a pedirte ayuda. Sé que no nos conocemos, pero no he encontrado a nadie más que no huya de mí por aquí.

—Qué amable —torció el gesto John—. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

El fantasma, hasta que supiera lo que era seguiría siendo uno para él, saltó con alegría, abrazando al chico tan fuerte que acabó en su espalda, atravesándole.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? ¡Estás helado! —se quejó John.

—Siento decirte que mi temperatura corporal no es mucho mayor —se encogió de hombros—. Vamos, mi cuerpo inconsciente nos espera. Ya nos abrazaremos en otro momento —y diciendo esto, Sherlock atravesó los muros de la habitación.

John se quedó parado un momento. ¿Estaba siguiendo a un fantasma? ¿Había perdido el juicio entre tantas historias?

—No tenemos todo el día, mueve ese trasero —exclamó la cabeza del moreno apareciendo por el muro de nuevo.

John asintió y, tomando el candil, se encaminó al bosque escaleras abajo mientras Sherlock volvía a desaparecer tras el, hasta ese momento, cotidiano muro.

Los dueños de la casa y padres del chico de la vela se hallaban dormidos. Aun así, él fue precavido con sus pasos hasta que abandonó la estancia y salió al aire libre.

Allí, en la puerta principal, se encontró de nuevo con el chico-fantasma, quien asintió y salió corriendo, más bien deslizándose por el aire, a fin de ser seguido por su salvador.

John empezó a andar rápido, terminando por correr sin aliento. Sherlock era rápido, quizá una cualidad propia de fantasmas, pero si no bajaba el ritmo pronto le acompañaría en apariencia.

Justo al pensar esto el moreno frenó. Pudo haber sido una lectura de mente, pero no lo era. Cuando John le alcanzó a los pocos segundos fue consciente del sentido de todo aquello: un enorme socavón empezaba donde acababan sus pies y, en él, en su profundidad, un chico yacía.

John no lo pensó, sólo se deslizó por la tierra directo al chico, buscando su pulso: débil, moriría de un momento a otro sin asistencia. Le golpeó con suavidad las mejillas y luego más fuerte: nada, ni rastro de consciencia.

Se le ocurrió entonces hacerle el boca a boca. Él quería ser médico, pero de momento no sabía más que lo básico. Así pues, le colocó en su brazo, elevó su mentón y, como pudo, fusionó sus labios con los de aquel desconocido, tapándole la nariz para que no se escapara ni un suspiro.

Así lo hizo varias veces, pero nada era distinto. Sherlock estaba allí, viendo su cuerpo morir poco a poco sin poder hacer más que mirar y ser mirado con angustia por aquél que quería salvarlo.

Desesperado, John tumbó al chico a los pies de su fantasma y comenzó con las compresiones en el pecho.

—Treinta compresiones, dos insuflaciones —repetía en voz alta para llevar la cuenta. —1, 2, 3... —y tras dos vueltas de treinta, el fantasma, sonriente, desapareció, volviendo a su cuerpo entre espasmos y tos.

John le abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo su piel, su aroma... su vida.

—Me debías un abrazo —le dijo en su cuello antes de soltarle.

Sherlock, ahora en cuerpo y alma, se mordió el labio inferior. Recordaba muy bien lo que había dicho y, aunque se sentía extraño, no era una sensación de la que quisiera deshacerse.

—¿Cómo caíste aquí? —preguntó John notando esas sensaciones en él, buscando aún heridas que a simple vista no apreciaba.

—Huyendo de mí mismo —contestó el moreno, recordando los pasos que horas antes le habían hecho llegar hasta allí.

A la claridad del alba y el frío que ella traía consigo, John trajo hacia sí al muchacho helado. Éste, visiblemente incómodo, se aguantó sin embargo sus ganas de zafarse y se quedó echado en su pecho, atraído por el calor que emanaba.

Tendrían que salir de allí en breve si no querían morir helados, pero el agujero era demasiado profundo, no podrían salir por ellos mismos. John tendría que llamar a sus padres aunque con ello se llevase un regaño y, cuando fue a hacerlo, escuchó su nombre a lo lejos.

—¡John! ¡John! —gritaban sus padres a pocos metros.

—¡Aquí! ¡Estamos aquí! —gritó él en respuesta, cerrando el abrazo alrededor de Sherlock.

El muchacho seguía estando más frío que él y temía por su salud. Fue en esa posición en la que les encontraron los padres de John.

—¡Hijo mío! ¿Qué hacéis ahí? —se llevó el hombre las manos a la cabeza—. Voy a por la escalera.

Mientras él marchaba a cogerla a la casa, la madre de John miraba a los chicos, nerviosa, pero contenta por haber encontrado a su pequeño.

—Está bien, sólo cansado —le dijo éste desde abajo.

—Es guapo.

—Mamá... —protestó el chico avergonzado.

—Sólo digo que es guapo —fue la respuesta de su madre.

Ya preguntaría más tarde. Sherlock sonrió bajo el brazo del chico cálido, pensando que no tendría inconveniente en quedarse allí por más tiempo.

La mujer se echó hacia atrás cuando vio a su marido llegar con la escalera. El hombre bajó hasta los chicos y cogió a Sherlock por petición de John a través de la mirada. Lo subió para dejarlo en brazos de la mujer y bajó a por su hijo.

Y con un chico cada uno en los brazos, volvieron a la casa. Sherlock ya no se sentía tan cómodo en brazos ajenos. John, por su parte, temía por la regañina que creía le esperaba más pronto que tarde.

No estaba muy equivocado.

Fueron dejados con cuidado en el sofá y cubiertos por una gran manta cortesía de la mujer con una sonrisa añadida.

Los chicos, expectantes a la actitud del hombre, que se veía rudo y con enfado latente, juntaron sus cuerpos a fin de protegerse mutuamente. Fue entonces cuando el hombre comenzó su discurso.

—¿Quién eres tú y qué haces en mi casa? —su tono era duro y hubiera asustado a más de uno, pero no a Sherlock. De todas formas, John no dudaría en defenderle aunque no le conociera de más de unas horas. —Contesta —se impacientó el hombre. La mujer se movió nerviosa a su lado, mirando a los chicos pidiendo respuestas para evitar la bronca que se veía venir.

—Me he escapado de casa. John no tiene nada que ver. Mi hermano estudia fuera y yo ya no tengo cabida allí —sentenció Sherlock sin miedo en la voz. John le tomó la mano por debajo de la manta.

—Admiro tu sinceridad —dijo al fin el hombre tras mirarles con frialdad. —No soy el ogro que aparento —su hijo se guardó una mueca discrepante—. Puedes quedarte hasta que llame a tus padres.

Sherlock, analizando cada palabra, cada gesto... todo, no se quedó callado.

—¿Y no le quedaría libre una cama en el desván? Ocupo poco sitio —apretó la mano de John con disimulo para tranquilizar al chico, que notaba nervioso al pulso de sus dedos.

El hombre se quedó pensando. ¿Se estaba riendo ese chico de él?

—Somos nuevos en el barrio —intervino su mujer, haciéndole dejar su afán de protagonismo—. Un amigo le hará bien a John, ¿no crees, cariño? —le dijo a su marido tomándole de las manos y atrayendo su atención.

La mujer se veía dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por su hijo, aunque fuese discutir con su esposo durante horas. El hombre, que vio la batalla perdida antes de empezarla, suspiró con resignación y volvió la mirada a los chicos, en concreto a Sherlock.

—Tienes permiso para venir cuando gustes, incluso dormir aquí si así lo deseas pero, y escucha bien, si incumples las reglas de esta casa, no seré benevolente.

Los chicos asintieron satisfechos. Reglas, nada que no pudieran romper.

Ahora bien: ¿por qué seguían cogidos de la mano? El miedo, como el amor, es un gran motivador.

o.o.o

¡Hola a tod s, lectoras y lectores!

¿Qué tal les va? Espero que bien.

Aquí les dejo un nuevo fic para que la pasen bien.

¡Disfruten y sean felices! :D

Y si me dicen qué les pareció sería fantástico ^^


End file.
